dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Luke Skywalker VS Ryu Hoshi
Luke Skywalker VS Ryu Hoshi is the sixth DBX by Dipay17 Description Season 1, Episode 6 - Which skilled protagonist will win and which one will die?! '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX DBX Location: The dojo Ryu trained and defeated some warriors, he was bored. Then someone with a black cape came in, Ryu said: Who are you? ''And the man replied: "My name is Luke Skywalker" Then he revealed his face. "Um, what do you want?" Said to him Ryu. "I need to see your master..we should finish some things..", without wasting time Ryu kicked Luke and slammed him down, but Luke pushed him backwards. "Please that's not what do you think!" Luke screamed, "I don't believe you, if you want my master you should fight me first" Ryu attacked first and knocked down Luke with a skill, but Luke used his saber but Ryu grabbed it and threw it back to Luke! Luke got up from the ground and dashed forward but Ryu dodged from the blow and kicked the jedi in the jaw, Luke then tried to pull Ryu by using telekinesis but Ryu used it against him and punched him hard. Then Luke dashed again but got knocked by an Hadouken attack that caused him to bleed from his mouth. Luke continued to attack but another projectile knocked him down, but then he deflected the other attack of Ryu. They circled one another slowly. Ryu had absolutely nothing left to lose. One of them was not leaving this battle station alive. Ryu felt a pressure building in his chest. The timing had to be just right… Their fists collided. The warriors tested each other’s defenses, another projectile from Ryu was sent towards Luke but this time the jedi was ready and pushed it backwards to Ryu. Ryu Hoshi went on the offensive, but his blows were deflected by a series of tactically masterful parries. Ryu was impressed by Luke but he still wasn't about about to give up, he used an Shakunetsu Hadoken, which surprised Luke and almost burned him while he's alive! They circled again, exchanging a couple courtesy blows, but mostly seeking a superior position. Balance. Focus. This was like the flashy, acrobatic lightshow. This was a battle between true masters. After driving the Jedi back several steps, Ryu simply gave all he had. He punched Luke's stomach hard as he could, slammed the jedi on the floor and kicked him, then he grabbed him by his neck, but then Luke kicked him and pull his blade, this time, he was smart enough to attack Ryu by speed, he jumped to left side, then to the right and kicked Ryu at the center, Ryu got knocked. Defeated. Suddenly, the flood of power broke like a dam and rushed inwards towards Luke. Ryu transformed into Evil Ryu. ''Luke: That's literally the devil himself! The Jedi Knight gritted his teeth. A wave of energy blasts slammed him from all sides. It was all Luke Skywalker could do to prevent himself from such an attack. The jedi knight breathed deeply. He tried to deflect it all only to get slammed again by evil Ryu. Evil Ryu grabbed Luke, but Luke used the force to knock him down and slam him. Evil Ryu used Ryusokyaku and lifted his leg kicking Luke very hard, he fired another projectile that slammed Luke down. Evil Ryu used Messatsu Gou Hadou, which knocked Luke again and almost destroyed him! Luke trembled, snarling, he unleashed his own power, shoving back against the tide. Ryu extended his hand, redoubling his efforts. Luke was a weathered tree before a hurricane. His mind burned from concentration. He trembled with the weight of resistance, the two clashed and Luke sliced with his lightsaber at Evil Ryu, Ryu got knocked, defeated. Luke landed on the ground. The winner is... ([https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_D0ZQPqeJkk&t=6s Star Wars' theme]) Luke Skywalker! Category:Dipay17 Category:Male Vs Male Category:Star Wars VS Street Fighter themed DBXs Category:Martial Arts Duel